El vampiro de Konoha
by livi chan7
Summary: Muertes extrañas han estado ocurriendo en konoha, las victimas quedan por completos despojadas de toda su sangre, tanto hombres como mujeres,nada es lo que parece. Sobre todo, cuando el involucrado es, un niño que... no parecería matar a una mosca.


Capítulo 1 El primer asesinato

Este fue mi segundo fic, también yaoi, lo subiré a esta página para probar suerte, y comprobar cuanta popularidad va a tener aquí, espero que les guste.

Debo aclarar que es un NejiNaru, y que no se hace mención a Sasuke en ningún capitulo, espero que no sea molestia. También debo aclarar que ya está finalizado, así que lo siento, pero no podré incluir nuevas ideas.

Bueno, los dejo, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><p>

_Viernes por la noche, el cielo estrellado muestra una bella Luna cuarto menguante, en un apartado y oscuro callejón, se oye la respiración agitada de una joven mujer, virgen, que desesperada por salvar su vida, se ha metido irresponsablemente en aquel desolado callejón, cuyo nombre parecía ser muerte, aquella chica, no tenía nada en especial, era bajita, de ojos y cabello castaños, no era ninja, y por eso precisamente le era más difícil defenderse, miraba desesperadamente hacía atrás, como si alguien en las cercanías la estuviese observando, de pronto, su camino se vio acorralado por una gran pared que marcaba el fin de su vida._

_Su perseguidor era de estatura media, pero su estatura era mucho mayor que la de ella, tenía unos intensos ojos rojos carmesí, unos colmillos blancos y afilados y un rostro en verdad lindo, la chica se vio hipnotizada por la imponente belleza del vampiro que con una sonrisa siniestra, acercó su irresistible boca al blanco cuello de la chica, dando fin a su existencia._

- _no tiene una identificación Hokage-sama –decía un ninja medico a la atractiva gobernante –además, no tiene ni una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo._

- _Entiendo, ¿hay evidencia de ataque forzado o agresión?_

- _No señora_

- _¿Ninguna pista o indicio de la identidad del asesino? _

- _Tampoco Hokage-sama_

- _¡rayos! Es cuidadoso, ¡hagan la autopsia pertinente!_

- _¡Sí, señora! –acto seguido, los ninjas se dispersaron, pero no ella, la Hokage regresó a su oficina y llamó al mejor equipo de rastreo de la aldea._

- _¡Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino!_

- _¡si señora!_

- _¡quiero que vayan a investigar a todos en la aldea! Quiero saber si existe alguien que pueda ser el sospechoso y háganme una lista ¡¿entendido?_

- _¡si Hokage-sama!_

- _Muy bien ahora, ¡váyanse!_

_Mientras tanto, en un pequeño departamento, un guapo y rubio muchacho abría sus grandes y azules ojos para mirar el hermoso nuevo día que se asomaba por su ventana cuando se percató que la luz le calaba más a sus ojos de color océano, de lo usual, y entonces, notó que su vista era superior ala del día anterior pero, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se fue de su casa directamente a Ichiraku Ramen._

_-¡Aahh! ¡Rico y delicioso Ramen, ramen, ramen! –decía el rubio mientras esperaba que le sirvieran su platillo._

_Después, de que le sirvieran su comida y de que se la terminara, se fue muy contento con la abuela Tsunade, ya que le había llamado hacía un momento._

_ ´- ¿para que me querías abuela Tsunade-ttebayo?_

_ - te lo diré cuando lleguen los demás- decía la voluptuosa mujer al tiempo que se servía un poco de sake_

_ - ¡Mm! ¡Detesto esperar-ttebayo!_

- _pues no te queda de otra, Naruto._

_Poco a poco, fueron llegando Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Sakura y Sai. Y cuando ya se habían todos reunido, les explico:_

- _les he llamado a todos por que esta noche murió una muchacha, una civil, de una manera muy misteriosa, hemos decidido omitir su nombre, para respeto de sus familiares_

- _¿dónde se encuentra lo raro Tsunade-sama? –preguntó un inquieto Shikamaru_

- _lo raro se encuentra en el hecho de que no tenía UNA SOLA GOTA DE SANGRE EN EL CUERPO._

- _¿cómo un vampiro? –preguntó Ino_

- _si, exacto, pero descartamos la posibilidad de que sea uno, ya que no existen_

- _bueno, creo que tendremos que ver el cuerpo para saberlo –dijo Sakura_

- _así que ¡vayan! –dio la orden la Hokage_

- _¡si! –dijeron todos al unísono_

_se dividieron en grupos de cuatro; Sai- Sakura-Shino-Tenten, Naruto-Neji-Shikamaru-Ino y Kiba- Hinata-Lee y Chouji. _

_El equipo uno (Sai-Sakura-Shino y Tenten) fue a la morgue para estudiar al cadáver, mientras que el equipo dos (ya se imaginarán Naruto, Neji...) fue a estudiar la escena del crimen y entrevistar a los testigos, el tres, fue a investigar todo sobre vampiros y locos que, a lo largo de la historia, se han creído vampiros._

_El equipo dos estaba investigando a los testigos_

_-señora, que estaba UD. Haciendo a las doce de la noche – le preguntaba Naruto a una lugareña_

_-¿qué?_

_-Naruto, creo que Neji debería hacer las preguntas – dijo Shikamaru_

- _si, claro, Shikamaru_

- _señora, ¿pudo UD. Notar algo extraño como mas o menos a las doce de la noche?_

- _Pues... escuché sonidos, y decidí asomarme, lo único que pude ver, fue el cuerpo de un hombre que era de figura corpulenta, pero juvenil, y que utilizaba el cabello corto, bueno, creo que era corto... estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada_

- _Muchas gracias señora, ¿algo más que pueda aportar?_

- _Si, el joven se movía con mucha mayor agilidad que la de un ninja, era realmente veloz_

- _Gracias señora, que pase un buen día –decía Neji mientras se alejaba de aquella casa_

_Después de entrevistar a muchas personas, no habían obtenido más que lo mismo que les dijo el primer testigo, hasta que tocó el turno de entrevistar a una pequeña niña que pasaba por ahí._

- _yo pude ver sus ojos –decía la pequeña- eran unos ojos encantadores, pero terroríficos a la vez, eran rojos, y malvados, él era muy atractivo, yo sólo pude ver su rostro_

- _¡¿en serio? –preguntaron todos con emoción_

- _sí_

- _¿cómo era? –preguntó Ino_

- _era... era... era como él –dijo la niña mientras señalaba a Naruto _

- _¿cómo Naruto? –preguntaron todos menos Naruto_

- _¿cómo yo-ttebayo?_

- _Sí su rostro se parecía mucho al tuyo, era así, de ojos grandes, nariz fina, y boca delgada y carnosa, con unas rayitas como las que tienes tú en tus mejillas, pero sus ojos eran rojos, pero estaba igual de guapo._

- _Baya, Gracias-ttebayo –dijo el rubio ruborizado _

_Pero a ninguno de los demás les dio tanto gusto, ya que era muy raro que el asesino s pareciera a Naruto ¿era Naruto el asesino?_

* * *

><p>Pues ahí está, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa, déjenme un comentario, cuídense.<p>

Recuerda: si andas solo en un callejón con una noche estrellada, y escuchas pasos… luego ves a un guapo chico que te está cortejando galantemente…¡corre!


End file.
